Drunk Another NCIS & White Collar story
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: After a successful ending of a case that took Tony and Gibbs to New York City, Tony relaxes in the bar and meets up with Neal Caffrey who is trying to forget Kate….after a while Gibbs is called to collect two very drunk young men….and he is not
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk (Another NCIS/White Collar story)**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** After a successful ending of a case that took Tony and Gibbs to New York City, Tony relaxes in the bar and meets up with Neal Caffrey who is trying to forget Kate….after a while Gibbs is called to collect two very drunk young men….and he is not happy. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount and White Collar belongs to USA;I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

"Man," muttered Tony as he entered the hotel's bar. He was pissed at Gibbs who had the nerve to tell him that he had better not get drunk. All he had said was that what he really needed to unwind was a drink or two and the man had interjected with,

"I had better not get a call from you saying that you are drunk and need someone to get you back to your room. IF you do I will not be happy and you know how I deal with that type of unhappiness."

"I know, I know; but all I'm going to do is get a couple of drinks…you know to unwind," insisted Tony before exiting the room.

"And of course, we couldn't get two rooms…no we have to share," Tony continued to fume. It was then that he noticed a familiar figure hunched over a drink at the end of the bar…Neal Caffrey.

"Neal...buddy," greeted DiNozzo as laid his hand on Caffrey's shoulder.

Neal jumped up startled as he recognized DiNozzo. "W-where is G-Gibbs," he asked with alarm.

"Oh, he's upstairs…why?"

"Because of him Peter has initiated the same discipline plan that your boss uses on you…I haven't been so sore since I was a child," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry man…is that why you are drinking now?"

"Partly…Peter won't let me continue my search for Kate and whenever I even look like I'm doing something underhanded he hauls me over a table and whips my butt. I don't even want to thank what he's going to do when he finds out that I stole that painting and made a copy of it. I thought that if I was numb enough from drinking that it won't hurt as much," confided Neal.

"Burke is going to beat your butt…you will be lucky if you can sit a month from now…why did you do it?" asked Tony.

"Well, the painting was her grandmother's to begin with and the museum knew it but decided to ignore the fact and keep the painting…I just wanted the right person to get it…so I stole it from the ones that stole it from her home and made a copy of it which was returned to the museum and I took the original back to it correct owner," explained Neal as he took another swallow.

"That doesn't sound bad," remarked Tony as he down his drink and asked for another.

"Yeah, but I bet Peter won't see it that way…the way I did it that is. Why are you here?" asked Neal as he took in Tony's drinking. "I thought you couldn't drink while on duty."

"Oh, we came up to close a case and I'm off clock now so I can drink if I like, no matter what Gibbs said," replied Tony sullenly.

"Let me guess, your Boss told you not to drink?"

"No, he said not to get drunk. Can you believe it, he thinks I'm going to overdo it and get drunk," groused Tony as he finished his second drink, and ordered another.

"Just how many drinks does it take to get you drunk?" asked Neal as he, too ordered another drink.

"Oh, I don't know five or sith," Tony said as he began to slur his words.

"Bt the way, I'm sorry that my escape caused you and Tim to get punished by your boss," apologized Neal.

"Gibbs told you what would happen if you tried anything?" asked Tony.

"Yah, but I didn't believe he would actually do it…boy was I wrong," admitted Neal wincing as he remembered that spanking from Gibbs….his first in too many years to count.

Tony nodded with sympathy, he too remembered his first at Gibbs hand, "Hey don't worry about it…Tim and I should have been more diligent while you were under our care…we let the ball drop on you but thanks to Gibbs and his method of helping you remember it won't happen again."

And so the two continued to talk and drink until the bartender called a stop.

"That's it…no more for you two," Mike said to the intoxicated men.

"Aww, just one more," pleaded Tony as a phone began to ring. Tony and Neal looked at each other before the bartender approached to say, "Hey that is your phone that is ringing," as he pointed to Neal.

"Oh," Neal murmured as he picked up the phone and attempted to speak,

"Hell….hello?...oh…Hi Peter," he began before the phone was unceremoniously yanked from his hand.

"Hey!" Neal cried out indignantly as he turned to see who had taken his phone only to discover a very pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he quiet down pulling Tony around to see who was here. "Psss…Tony…your boss is here."

"Uh…oh yeah."

Gibbs ignored the two and turned his attention back to the phone. "Burke? Yeah it is me…yeah he is here with my agent…drunk as a skunk…both or them. I'll handle it just come to my room…that is Room 210 and then we can sort them both out," and hung up.

"You two with me…NOW!" he barked angrily.

That got Tony and Neal on their feet at least but not much more.

"Oh hell," muttered Gibbs as he grabbed both by an arm and stalked off pulling the two along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Burke had arrived Gibbs had been busy. He had his agent in the shower while a wet but a more clear-headed Neal Caffrey was toweling off in the bed room. He was wrapped up in one towel while rubbing his hair dry with the other. Gibbs was on the phone ordering room service when Burke walked in…"that's it I want a pot of hot coffee…delivered to room 210 and as soon as possible."

Neal looked up at the sound of the door opening and recognized Peter and gave a sick smile, "You found me?"

"Yep…did you really think I wouldn't find out about the paining?"

"I had hoped so…how did you find out?" he asked curiously.

"Miss Julianna called to thank us for the recovery of the portrait and I knew that you must have done some sort of switch. Do you want to tell me the truth?"

"I stole the painting from the thief and then made a copy which I returned to the museum," confessed Neal softly waiting for the explosion that he knew was coming.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Peter that painting belonged to Julianna, the inscription at the back said as much…the museum knew it but choose to ignore it…I just fixed it so Julianna had the original," admitted Neal proudly.

"What about the copy?"

"On the back I told them that I knew what the original inscription said and the curator figured that he had better keep silent and accept my copy as the original," Neal clarified.

Burke only looked at him in shock as he heard Gibbs chuckle. "He did the right thing; his only crime was doing it in the wrong way."

"Yeah, you are right, but…"

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" asked Caffrey hopefully.

"Nope…I'm still going to bust your butt, so don't try to persuade me otherwise," declared Peter giving Neal a stern look before turning to Gibbs and asking,

"Can we borrow the room for a few minutes…Neal and I need to have a little talk."

Gibb caught on what was being asked as he nodded, "Sure just as soon as DiNozzo gets out of the shower…he's staying in there to delay the obvious but he doesn't think that I know. He's in for a butt warming as well."

He walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door, "Get out of there DiNozzo unless you want our discussion to take place in there…and now," barked Gibbs.

Amazingly the shower suddenly was off and the sounds of activity could be heard from within and Tony quickly began to towel off and get dressed. A moment later he sheepishly entered the bedroom wearing an Ohio State t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Sit DiNozzo," ordered Gibbs as a knock came from the door. Peter opened it and the attendant from room service arrived with the coffee, which he left in the room along with several coffee cups.

As soon as the attendant left Peter and Gibbs began pumping the coffee into their two underlings until they were reasonably sure that the worse of their intoxication had been flushed from their systems, so much so that Neal had to take a bathroom break.

It was during that time that Gibbs whispered something to Peter and handed him his hair brush and left the room with Tony. "We'll be just down the hall, stick your head out when you are finished."

Peter nodded and waited for Caffrey's return.

Caffrey exited the bathroom feeling a bit better until he caught sight of Peter standing there in the empty room with what looked like a hairbrush in his hand. "Where is everybody?" he asked anxiously.

"Gibbs and Tony are gone for the time being so we could have our little talk," he informed Neal.

Neal nodded and shivered, "Can I get dressed first?" he asked; all of the other "talks" had always taken place while he was wearing clothing.

"No, not yet…I think I need to make a more lasting impression on you; this spanking will take place on your bare bottom," declared Peter to Neal's amazement.

"Oh come on Peter, I didn't do anything that bad," pleaded the younger man.

"Let me be the judge of that…what you did would have been enough to put your butt back in prison and I know you don't want that…so come here," he said as he sat suddenly in an armless chair.

Neal slowly walked over but was totally unprepared for what happened next as Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly over his lap, yanking the towel up to uncover his bare bottom. Peter lost little time in bringing down his impromptu paddle on Neal's backside bringing an instant response from Neal as he gasped and began to struggle.

Peter easily held him in place as he brought the hairbrush down again and again covering Neal's backside several times before he paused. Neal's backside was pink and smarting which was evident by his cries.

"You…smack…will not…smack…steal...smack…no matter…smack…what…

smack…the reason…smack…smack…unless…smack…it is for…smack…

smack…smack…you have been…smack…smack…ordered to. Am I making myself clear? Smack…smack…smack," lectured Peter.

"Yesss…yesss," promised Neal as his butt began to burn.

Peter paused checking the condition of Neal's butt before deciding to make sure that Neal would remember this spanking for some time and brought the hairbrush down six more times before allowing Neal to scramble off his lap.

"Now you remember what I said, young man or we can have this discussion again only next time I won't be so lenient!" promised Peter.

"Lenient? Peter, I will be lucky if I can sit comfortably by the end of the week," he whined as he began to rub his butt. "That really hurt…and what's with that 'young man' crap…you aren't my father."

"Well, maybe if I had been you wouldn't be in this situation and for the next four years I'm going to act like it whenever you misbehave…so get used to it," barked Peter. 'I'm starting to sound like Gibbs,' he thought as he moved towards the door and opening it motioned for Gibbs and Tony to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on DiNozzo, Burke and Neal are finished with out room…its time for our discussion on your behavior tonight," informed Gibbs as he motioned for Tony to precede him to their room.

They found Peter sitting quietly sipping a cup of coffee and not Caffrey is sight. "Neal changing?" asked Gibbs knowingly.

"Yep and then I'm going to personally tuck him into bed. I'm going to give him a ride back to his place; he's going to decline and offer to walk slowly back but I'm going to insists to heighten the pain in his backside. Any added emphasis has got to be a help Neal in the long run to remember not to pull this kind of crap again," explained Burke with a smirk.

Tony looked between the two of them and couldn't help but remark, "That's just cruel; if your spankings are anything like Gibbs Neal doesn't want to sit any time soon…what did you use of him anyhow?"

Burke nodded towards the end table next in between the beds; Tony walked over to discover Gibbs' hairbrush and grimaced. "You didn't by any chance apply this to Neal's bare backside?"

"Yep, that was what Jethro suggested to get the ultimate sting out of it…he said that it always worked the best for you," Burke went on to explain.

"How far is Neal's place from here?" asked Gibbs interestedly.

"Only a few blocks away."

"You could always take the scenic route to his apartment," suggested Gibbs, "you know out of the way…and don't forget to make sure his seatbelt is on tightly so he can feel every bump in the road…and lecture as you go."

Tony only looked at them as they planned Neal's further punishment and watched as their conversation ceased when Caffrey exited the bathroom. There was evidence of his constant washing of his face but you could still see that his eyes were red from the tears. "You okay Neal?" asked Tony with some concern. The first time with the hairbrush took some getting used to and he wanted to be sure that Neal was okay.

"Yep…but there is no way I'm going to sit for the rest of the night," declared Neal to Burke's and Gibbs' amusement.

"What's up?" he asked as he noticed the smiles on Gibbs' and Peter's faces.

"Oh nothing," said Peter as he got his facial expression back to neutral," come on I'll give you a ride home."

"NO!...I mean that's okay, I rather walk; June's place is only a few blocks away and I think the walk will do me some good," countered Neal charmingly.

"No, I insist…we still have a lot to talk about concerning this last stunt of yours," Peter said firmly.

Neal looked at him with pleading in his eyes but saw that he wasn't going to persuade Peter otherwise and left miserably with the agent. He looked as if he was going to his doom.

Tony waited for the door to close before turning back to Gibbs and saying, "Poor Neal…he's going to be so sore tomorrow…I remember the first time you used that thing on me and the ride afterwards….I wasn't able to sit comfortably for days."

"Yep, and if I remember you were the perfect little agent for months afterwards…didn't get into any trouble that needed my type correction. I guess it is time for another dose of the hairbrush," he added casually.

The meaning hit Tony immediately and he began to whine, "No…not the hairbrush, it leaves such a sting…come on Gibbs can't you just use your belt like usual," he pleaded.

"Nope…the belt has its place for more serious misdeeds, the hairbrush will do quite nicely for drunkenness…now get over here," he ordered pointing to the bed and loose the pajamas," he added firmly.

Tony dragged himself to the bed dropping his pajama bottoms before leaning over. Gibbs lost no time in applying the first lick to his agent's backside following it with two more.

"Yeowwwww…owwww…owwwww," yelled Tony as the spanking began and didn't stop until Gibbs had given him the last lick.

"That's it…twelve for the amount of drinks you had tonight…now wash your face and go to bed," ordered Gibbs. "We need to be up early to make it back to NCIS by noon.

Tony winced as he pushed himself from the bed and walked gingerly to the bathroom. "At least by tomorrow my backside would have cooled off a bit and it won't be as painful as what Neal is experiencing now," he said smugly as he reached for his tooth brush.

"Don't be so smug DiNozzo; I plan of reheating your backside before we leave so you can enjoy the full benefit of the experience," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**The end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue:**

When Tony returned to work the following day, after spending the morning in agony as they drove back to DC from New York City, he found that he had an email from Neal waiting in his inbox.

'I must have given him my email address when we had been drinking last night,' thought Tony as he clicked the email to open it. He had to chuckle as he read it.

"What did Gibbs suggest to Peter to do on the way home?" was the first line. There was no greeting just the question followed closely by, "he took the longest route I have ever seen to take my back to June's and insisted that I have the seat belt on tightly; and we must have hit every bump in the road. I was so sore when I finally made it home that I had to sleep on my stomach," Neal went on to explain.

Tony typed, "I'm sorry man but they were plotting on how to make this punishment as memorable as they could. I think they wanted to make an impression on you to stay on the straight and narrow and not to stray back into larceny," and sent it.

Neal's reply came quickly afterwards, "well, it worked at least until I can sit comfortably. I don't want to even think of doing anything wrong again. What about you; did Gibbs use the hairbrush on you?"

Tony replied, "Oh yeah, he checked with the bartender and found out just how many drinks I had and he gave me that many licks and he gave them with prejudice too. "

"Well, at least you didn't have the added experience of riding for an hour or two on your backside like Peter did to me," Neal replied.

"You would think that I got off easier than you…but that wasn't the case. Gibbs gave me another spanking just before we left the come home…twelve licks and sitting for several hours isn't fun," Tony typed back.

"What are you doing now?" asked Neal.

"Reading and replying to my emails before Gibbs gets back from his coffee run. What about you?" typed Tony in reply.

"I called in sick so my butt could cool off some….and while it is recovering I'm still searching for Kate but I have to use my laptop while laying on my stomach for obvious reason," was Neal's reply.

"You had better not let Burke catch you in a lie….because if he does sitting comfortably will be wished for. I fortunately keep a fluffy pillow for just a situation like this…I just hope Gibbs doesn't catch me using it; he frowns on things like that says it defeats the reason for the punishment," replied Tony as he sent the last message on.

"And it does, DiNozzo….now I will just have to warm you up again," growled Gibbs as he walked by carrying his cup of coffee...with me!" he added a moment later; "and loose the pillow!"

"Boss….it won't happen again," whined Tony as he got up to follow Gibbs from the floor.

McGee and Ziva looked up with Gibbs' departure and after exchanging a glace with each other Ziva removed the pillow and returned it to its designated location while McGee went over to see what Tony had been doing.

"He had been emailing Neal Caffrey," explained Tim to Ziva, "when another email popped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Neal, this is Tim; Gibbs caught Tony emailing you and that he had been using the pillow to soften his seat…Gibbs has taken him off to reheat his butt so he can experience his punishment to its fullest…I don't think he will be communication to you at least until Gibbs leaves again," Time said before sending it off and logging off his email account.

Neal read the last communication and shook his head…'well, at least I can rest up before I have to go into work,' he thought when he heard a knock at his door before Peter walked in.

"Grab your coat, we have a job...it seems that there was a diamond heist in Brooklyn and they want us to cover it," he ordered as he discreetly put his phone in his coat.

"But that's a good hour away by car," Neal said dismally.

"So?"

"Wasn't it enough that yesterday I had to listen to your lecture about stealing the painting while sitting on my sore butt that we have to do it again…Peter it still hurts to sit," Neal explained.

"And it's going to hurt even more if you don't get your ass in my car…NOW!" barked Peter as Neal jumped to obey grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"SWAT!" Peter let the lick fly as Neal walked by…"and we will have no grumbling about it either! Now get into the car and don't forget to buckle your seat belt firmly about you," he added as he pulled his cellphone out to place a call.

"Gibbs thanks for the head-up about Neal…I found us a case that should keep his butt burning for some time…that should be punishment for his latest lie."

4


End file.
